Low and Long
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Fluttershy wants to beat one off. Now only if she can stay quiet and not alert the blind man. [Futanari] [Stealth Sex] [Masturbation] [Exhibitionism] [EQG]


Fluttershy struggled to retain her composure. No one ever goes to her special place, which was exactly why she chose it in the first place. It also didn't help that her hands were currently wrapped around her throbbing erection as a blind man sat down next to her. Blind. Good, so he wouldn't be embarassed and call her a deviant freak for jacking off in public.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Who is that? Forgive an old man, but my sight's not the best," he said. Given his milky eyes, he couldn't see at all. No doubt that was what the cane in his hand was for. Fluttershy's cock had withered like a dying snake the moment the moment she thought she was caught, but not that most of the danger was moot, it began stirring back to life. She was fine. She could actually _cum_ and this old man wouldn't even know it! The thought was just too much to pass up and judging by the fact her cock was achingly hard by not having been jerked off in the past couple days, it agreed with her sentiment exactly.

"M-my name's F-F-Fluttershy," she stuttered as both hands returned to her cock. Dealing with her penis had always been difficult primarily because it was set off by either gender. And considering she was large enough to need both hands to properly wield her equipment, she put to shame just about everyone she ever met. Her penis was her secret, and this secret spot where she took care of her special needs.

She slowly stroked her shaft up and down but kept her eyes locked on the old man. He was looking over the hill where he would have seen a nice picture of the hillside. He must have seen it in his youth then before he went blind. Her hands went just a little bit faster.

"Hmmm, that's a nice name. Apologies for the intrusion, but I came here in my youth. Every year for the anniversary of my last term of service." He was sitting in the spot where she had blown her load countless time. The thought made her cock twitch in her hand had make her take a sharp breath. He must have heard it. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm glad some youngins like this spot as well."

Fluttershy put a hand to her plump balls and started fondling them relentlessly. She could hear her own heartbeat beating a thousand times a minute and the slight pants of exertion. Pleasure arched down her shaft and she could feel her tight pucker tingling against the wood. Her panties lay around her right ankle as her cock swayed in the light wind.

"I didn't think anyone else came up here."

He chuckled. "Neither did I. No one knows who put this here," he slapped the bench just a bare fraction of an inch away from her naked thigh.

Fingers rubbed her flared head to collect the generous helping of dripping pre. She rubbed it along her entire shaft to lube it up, taking the special time to cup her balls to feel her virile load ready to be released. He was right there, and he had no idea what she was doing. The thought excited her so very much her pumping increased. She bit her lip so she wouldn't pant or moan.

"S-so you were in the army?" she stuttered anyway.

"No need to be nervous." Certainly no need with a cock in her hand. "Navy, actually. Served four terms of service."

Her breath was already starting to catch in her throat. That tightness in her loins was tingling so very much and she could feel her scrotum tighten as she prepared her release. She spread her legs obscenely. There was no one there to see her splayed like a whore showing her wares. Up and down she pumped. She was so close, so very close. Just a little bit more and she could spray her hot load over the grass and no one would be the wiser.

"How... W-what happened...uh ohh... to your eyes? If you don't mind me asking... mmm."

He must have interpreted her arousal as nervousness for his wrinkled old face scrunched in what she could only assume was amusement. "Nervous little one, are you? No need to be. And it's alright to ask. White phosphorus. Somethin' that burns pretty hot. Didn't outright blind me at first but it did enough damage to make it fade with time." He turned to her and she saw the other side of his face had several healed burns. "Not pretty, but it's healed up pretty good."

Oh, she was about to cum. She squeezed her balls just slightly and her other hand wildly pumped and down her cock. She tried to slow down so the slick squishing sound wouldn't carry nearly so much, but by then she was far too gone. Her cock twitched as a single large rope of sticky cum flew through the air. A perverse smile crossed her lips as she admired the distance. It was quickly followed by spasms and blasts of cum staining the fresh grass a messy white. Fluttershy sighed in relief as her cock began to droop slowly, the occasional drip of messy spooge dripping from her head.

His head was turned toward her, frowning slightly. Had she made too much noise? _Did he know what she was doing?!_ She female so that was not enough to make the immediate leap, but he could still interpret it as flicking the dean, as Rainbow so eloquently put it. Damage control time, even as she gently stroked her massive dick.

"S-sorry, I'm a bit of a coward." If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was appeal to how others saw her. Being weak and useless, while an impediment, could also be used to her advantage when the need arose.

He was still frowning, but nodded in understanding. "S'alright. It's not a life for everyone."

There was something oddly satisfying at seeing several ropes of her cum stain this place. Is was as if she was marking it as her own, claiming it under the scent of her masculine musk.

Oh crap. He might smell it.

"I'm sorry, but I've been here a little too long as it is," she said in a rush. "I-I'm a student so I better be going. I've got homework to do and... things."

He waved her off. "Alright, alright. I was young once too."

 _ **Did he know!?**_

The thought screamed through her mind. Or was he referring about going to school. Either way, she reached down to put her panties back on only to realize her dripping cock had left a large patch of white cum across it. Well, she'd being going home commando, which wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't already tenting her skirt. She quickly escaped, an erection already forming as she thought of where else could she masturbate under prying eyes.


End file.
